


Villains Preamble

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone is kinda mentioned in passing, Just an Au idea, Villains and Heroes, geuss who is who before reading, intentionally cheesey names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU i thought of, might actually write a follow up narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villains Preamble

           John and Vriska looked out upon the world from a beautifully nondescript office building. They had an idea earlier, and had just finished deciding how to set it in motion. You see when they looked at the world they saw something few do. They saw it not as good or evil, but as canvas. They saw it as a treasure box. They saw it as an opportunity for fun, and what better way to have fun than a bonfire? They made a plan, and gathered some friends whom they knew would love to watch the world burn. The mad scientist Jade Harley, the Mega-corp CEO Jane, the most dangerous hunter, Feferi, and the sadist surgeon Kanaya.  
          John and Vriska stayed behind the scenes, as the others held cities for ransom, tortured world leaders, nuked the countryside and drove up the price of necessities they killed quietly, rescued their friends and toyed with those who thought themselves heroes.  
          Vriska decided that a certain certain hero, the Blind Justice, would be her nemesis. She tolerated her sidekick, capturing the Dangerous Disc Jokey many times, and coming close to giving him to miss Maryam. The heroic duo couldn’t stop her from killing seven hundred people in the first year, and capturing her had only resulted in escape or rescue at the hands of a certain rocket launcher toting prankster.  
         John saw Vriska having fun and decided that the trio formed of the Hopeful King, the Bloodknight, and their mission control known as the Bee Hive were his nemeses. He played pranks on them, such as the time he tricked them into spending hours disabling fake bombs, while real ones ticked down in the middle of town. They foiled him, but rarely, and not before some buildings fell or a hostage was killed.. Jailing him thrice, each time in vain as he was sprung by a certain spider themed woman with a shotgun and a grudge.  
         The cruelest part was, the heroes have yet to realize that the two had killed anyone, as they had pretended to be petty robbers and informants in an utterly solid deception. All in all they were quite successful, eventually forcing the heroes to regroup. No one knew what to do, in only a year the world had lost seventeen percent of its population. Would they be stopped? Or would the world burn under the laughing eyes of the Trickster and the Mistress?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a drabble? I don't know. Anyway, is this all kosher? first time I've posted here, so feeling pretty noobish.


End file.
